


Sweet Dreams are Made Of This

by ValeskaDoll



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskaDoll/pseuds/ValeskaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome has spotted Alice. Whatever Jerome wants, he gets. But this situation could end up being a little more messy than he had anticipated, when he realizes the only way to get to her, is by killing.<br/>Jerome Valeska x OC Lemon eventually. Abuse, hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Parts of this story contain descriptions of an abusive relationship. As a survivor myself, I understand it may be uncomfortable or a trigger for some to read, so please be cautious. Therefore, I have toned it down to what is only necessary and placed this warning.  
> I guess I kind of wanted to raise awareness of the subject, this is the only way I know how. Also, it somewhat helps me when I write, call it self therapy if you will. A coping mechanism. Although this was hard for me to write...not too sure why I even wrote this...anyway...  
> Unfortunately this is the reality of some people's lives. If you are a victim of abuse, of any kind, please seek help or confide in someone. If you have suspicions, or know someone who is suffering by it, please tell also. You could save someone's , you are never alone.  
> Apart from that, please enjoy.

Alice sipped her milkshake and looked out of the window. She loved this cafe, the view of the sea was so calming, especially as the sun shone down on the soft lapping waves. She was watching a couple mess about in the water, splashing each other and laughing. She smiled, she would love to feel the cool water on her skin right now, it would be so refreshing.

"You finished yet?"

A sharp voice brought her back to reality, she looked over the table to her boyfriend, Luke. She could see he was getting impatient. "Yeah, sure." she muttered.

He grabbed his wallet and threw some money on the table, "Come on then, I'm not sitting here all day."

She picked up her handbag and followed him outside. Immediately the warm air hit her, she felt the sun on her skin and placed her sunglasses on. Luke had already begun walking down the road, she quickly caught up with him. "Where are we going?"

He looked down at his phone, "I need to get some money out for Harry, then pick up some beers for later."

"Ugh, I can't stand harry. He's so...creepy."

"Well, he's my friend so we are meeting up with him." Luke replied bluntly.

They walked to the ATM and she stood next to him as he punched in his pin.

Luke sighed and hit the screen, "Piece of shit come on, work!"

Alice glanced over her shoulder to see a few people in the queue behind them.

"Give me your card."

She looked back at him. "What?"

"You heard, my idiot boss hasn't paid me yet, so I need to take your money out."

"But-"

He grunted and grabbed her bag, unzipped it and helped himself to her purse. He pulled out her bank card and swapped it for his. Once he had the money he shoved it back in her bag and walked away.

"How much did you take out?" she asked following him.

He shoved the money in his pocket. "Sixty."

"Sixty?" she cried. "But I need that for the electric bill."

"So?" he smirked. "Get your dad to pay it."

They made their way to the shop, but were stopped by one of Luke's friends. The two began talking and Alice was left to stand and wait.

She looked at the beach again, something caught her eye. A young man was pinning up a colourful poster on one of the walls. She watched as he moved out of the way, the poster was advertising that a circus was moving into the town for a while. Her eyes lit up as she saw it, she always loved the circus and funfairs, it could be fun. It was then the young man caught her attention.

He turned to meet her gaze, more posters under one arm. He was handsome, she had to admit. His ginger hair was amplified by the sun, his skin so perfect and those eyes. She couldn't quite make out the colour from afar, but they seemed to have a twinkle in them.

A smile crept across his face as he looked at her, showing his white teeth. Alice couldn't help but smile back, she lifted a hand to wave, he did so as well. He seemed familiar, had she seen him before? No, he must be with the circus, she couldn't have seen him before. But something inside of her had sparked, it almost felt as if her heart skipped a beat when he smiled again.

"Alice!"

She looked at Luke. "Yeah, sorry I was just looking at that poster..." she looked back at the poster to find the young man gone. Some kind of sadness came over her when she saw this.

Luke looked over, "Circus huh? All those creepy clowns."

"Can we go?" she smiled hopefully.

"What are you, four years old or something?" he snapped, but then thought for a minute. "Actually...could be cool to pull some pranks there. Yea go on then, we got nothing better to do."

 

Jerome was back at his trailer, finally finished with the hated 'poster duty'. It was only early evening and already he was exhausted, damn summer heat.

His mind wandered to the girl he saw, that smiling brunette. He had to admit, she was cute, cuter than a lot of the girls he had met on his travels. There was something about her, he couldn't put a name to the feeling. Was it curiosity? Lust? Boredom? Whatever it was, he wanted more. When Jerome Valeska wanted something, he got it.

He wanted her.

He had observed the way that man spoke to her. Man? No, a little boy. Jerome was an old fashioned gentleman, at least, he liked to think so. A lady must should be treated with respect, not like he was treating her.

Anger began to rise inside of him. He decided to ignore his fatigue and go for a walk.

 

Alice finished up her dinner and cleaned the table. She was eating alone tonight, Luke was with his friends drinking. Nothing new there. She decided to take a shower and get changed into her pyjamas.

After laying in bed for a while, she realized it was too warm to sleep. She loved summer, but sometimes the heat could be so uncomfortable.

She opened up the bedroom window and lit a cigarette. With it balanced in her mouth, she tied her brunette hair back into a bun in an attempt to cool off more. She took a long pull from her cigarette and looked up at the moon. It was so bright, surrounded by millions of stars.

Jerome stood in the darkness and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish..." she paused to let out a sigh, "I wish I could be free." she opened her eyes, but shut them again as tears began to trickle down her cheek.

Jerome felt something in the pit of his stomach. He watched on as she took another pull from her cigarette.

She loved Luke yes, but he could be a bit...heavy handed at times. His temper was not his strong point. He was nice when they first began dating, but over the last few months she had seen his true colours. She had tried to leave before, but soon learnt that she belonged to him. Weather she liked it or not.

She finished up her cigarette and wiped her eyes. She left the window open to let the cool breeze in.

He watched as her figure disappeared further into the room. He waited until the light was switched off, before reluctantly walking away.

She was soon in her bed and drifting off to sleep.

That night, she dreamed.

 

She was running, faster than she ever had before. She was running from him, from Luke.

She looked back over her shoulder to see him perusing her with a belt. She looked back in front of her, not knowing where she was going because of the tears covering her eyes.

She didn't care, she just ran.

But she was stopped when she tripped over, face planting the cold floor. She turned over to see him standing over her, belt in hand. He said something she couldn't quite hear, then raised the belt.


	2. A Rose for a Rose

That Saturday was one of the warmest of the week. It was the opening day of the circus. Alice felt like a kid in a candy store, she loved this! She wanted to do everything! Every game, every ride, she wanted to try every treat they had at the stalls until she felt sick. She wanted to see the acrobats, the clowns and her personal favorite, the magicians. She had always been amazed by magic tricks. No matter how simple they were or how many times she had seen them performed, she never tired of them.

She sat on the bench, cotton candy in hand.

"Bloody kids running around everywhere."

"Luke, it's a funfair, of course there is going to be kids." Alice sighed. "You know, you didn't have to come you could-

"What, and leave you on your own to go flirt with all the other guys? Nah, don't think so."

"Don't you trust me?" she asked.

No reply.

She looked at him to see he was looking down at his phone.

He put it to his ear and began talking to someone.

Her attention turned to people watching once again, a hobby of hers. It passed the time. That's when she saw him again, the ginger young man.

He stood not that far away, among the crowd of people, he smiled when he saw she had seen him.

She smiled back, for some reason, happy to see the stranger again.

He motioned with his finger in a come here motion.

She looked around then back at him, she pointed to herself. "Me?"

He nodded with a smile and made the motion with his finger again.

After some hesitation, she decided to attempt to approach him. She stood up, cotton candy in hand and began to walk toward him.

Many people got in her way, she muttered her excuses as she tried to get to him. More and more people began to get in her way, she began to lose sight of him. She moved quicker to try to get to him before he disappeared again.

After moving a few more people out of the way, she reached the spot where he once stood.

He was gone.

She scanned the people around her, but failed to find him. She felt disappointed and looked down, she saw something on the floor. She picked it up and found it to be two tickets to the acrobatic show later that evening. Her eyes lit up, she wanted to see the acrobats, but they had sold all the tickets earlier that morning. She had lost all hope of seeing them, until she found these. Were they from the mysterious ginger?

 

 

Luke and Alice stood in line for the acrobatic show. It was just after eight o'clock, the sun was beginning its decent, bringing the cool air about.

Alice watched as the excited kids waited in line. They were being entertained by a magician who was making his way down the line collecting tickets. It was only a matter of time before he reached her.

He stood before her, smartly dressed with a top hat on, a mask covering his eyes.

"Good evening," he smiled. "May I see the lady's tickets?"

She smiled and handed them to him.

He took them, examined them and nodded, then handed them back to her.

"You're a magician?" she asked as she shoved them back into her bag.

"Indeed I am." he replied with a mysterious voice. "Would the lady like to see a trick?"

"Oh! Yes please!" Alice beamed. She was so excited! She had seen magicians before, but never one this close!

He pulled out a red handkerchief from his wrist and waved it in front of her. He held the bottom in one hand and the top on the other. He straightened it out, then after a few seconds, let the top drop, revealing a rose.

Alice's eyes lit up even more.

He handed her the rose. "A rose, for a rose."

She took with with a smile and looked up at him. "Thank you." It was then she saw his eyes, they were...familiar to her.

He took off his hat and gave a small bow to her. His hair, that ginger hair, was he the stranger?

"Excuse me, but are you-"

"What is this?"

She felt Luke behind her, she turned to see him. "Oh...there you are."

He ripped the rose from her hand, "Where the hell did you get this?"

She turned to show him the magician, but he was gone. "Oh, a magician was here, he did a trick and gave it to me."

"Magicians are for kids!" he spat.

Alice watched as he tore up the fresh rose and threw it on the floor, stamping a foot on it. Something inside of her sank.

"My rose..." she murmured.

"Did you want to see this show or not?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the show tent.

Jerome stood and watched from afar.

The rage within him grew.

 

After the show, Luke dropped Alice off at her house.

She rummaged in her bag for her keys and approached the door. She was happy she had seen the show, but disappointed at Luke's actions. 

She placed the key in the lock and saw something on the step between her feet. She reached down and picked it up. With the help of the moonlight, she could make it out to be a fresh rose. It had a small piece of paper attached to it. She held it up to the light to read it. "A rose for a rose..." A smile met her lips. Wait...he had been here? He knew where she lived? She looked around and her eyes searched the darkness for him. She knew already he was the master of disappearing, so she didn't look too long and went inside.

That night, she dreamed.

 

She was on the carousel, sat upon a cream horse, carnival music playing. She was happy as she watched the world spin around her. She saw Luke standing next to the ride, watching her.

Round and round she went, he was getting closer and closer. His face becoming more angry. He jumped onto the ride and threw her off of it, forcing her to tumble onto the ground.

She looked up at the carousel, watching Luke spinning on it, laughing.

He tried to jump off after her, but was forced to grab onto one of the horses as the ride was speeding up. He looked around confused.

Alice sat on the floor, unable to get up. She watched the ride increase in speed. It was going so fast! She watched Luke become uncomfortable, but then saw another figure on the ride. She strained her eyes in an attempt to identify the figure.

The unknown figure was behind Luke, a knife in hand.

Alice watched as he stabbed Luke in the neck, causing blood to spill out over the cream coloured horse.

Luke slumped to the ground as the ride began to slow.

Alice tried to clamber to her feet, but fell once again. Her breathing became sharp and short when she saw feet in front of her. But it soon became steady when she looked up to see a familiar figure. It was the ginger.


	3. Magic Tricks

Alice walked around the park, trying to clear her head. Her dream last night was so vivid, it still played in her mind. Why was she dreaming of a person she had only spoke to once? For less than a minute? Why was he hurting Luke? As much as she hated herself for feeling this way, she couldn't help but admit she enjoyed the site of her boyfriend getting a taste of his own medicine. But why was it at the hands of the ginger stranger? She thought a walk would clear her mind. She needed to post a letter for Luke anyway, but all it was doing was allowing her mind to conjure up more questions.

Then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of fairground music. She looked to her right to see she had wandered to the fair. She laughed and turned to walk away. Well, maybe some cotton candy would take her mind off of things. It couldn't hurt to try right?

She sat on the bench, cotton treat in hand and began to munch. It was the middle of the day, so few people were at the attraction. It was quite nice to see it not so busy, somewhat relaxing even.

"Too much of that stuff will give you stomach ache."

Alice recognized that voice, she turned to see the ginger standing behind her. A smile upon his face.

He motioned to the bench, "May I?"

"O-of course." she stuttered. She watched him as he jumped over the back of the bench and sat next to her.

"I enjoy this time of day. It's nice to have the buzz of a lot of people around, but sometimes it's nice to enjoy the quietness. Don't you agree?" he looked at her.

"It's strange seeing it so empty."

"Is this yours?" he produced a letter from his pocket.

"Oh! It must have fallen out of my bag."

He handed her the letter and she placed it next to her. They sat in a awkward silence for a few minutes until he broke it.

"You're boyfriend is an ass hole."

This caught her off guard. "Excuse me?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking back at her.

"You said my boyfriend was an ass hole."

"Oh did I?"

"yea..." she replied confused.

"Sorry, I must have been thinking aloud." he shrugged it off. "Although he did destroy a perfectly good rose."

"That was you!" she said with a smile.

His smile gave it away. "Indeed."

"Do you work here?"

"Yes, I travel with my family. I do various jobs around. Maintenance, performing etc."

"Wow that must be amazing!"

His demeanor changed. "It's...not all it's thought out to be, trust me doll."

She paused before asking. "You left that rose on my doorstep?"

"Did you like it?" he became cheerful again within an instant.

She nodded, "Yes but how did you-"

"I followed you home," he admitted, "I saw the devastation on your face when that bastard ruined my gift to you. A lovely thing like you should have no reason to frown." he put on a playful frown.

"T-thank you." Alice blushed. "But you didn't have to do-"

"I know I didn't, but truth be told, I wanted to see that smile again."

His words made her smile.

"See, that one."

"I know this may be cheeky to ask but-"

"You would like to see another trick?" he asked.

She looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I work at a circus doll, I know that look of awe all too well." He stood up and held out a hand. "Come to my trailer and I can show you some."

She hesitated. "I dunno...I should really be getting back to-"

"The ass hole. I know."

"Don't call him that."

"Oh, did I say that out loud again oh dear." he smirked, he wiggled his fingers of his outstretched hand. "You know you want tooooo." he sang.

She looked at the letter next to her, then to his hand, his fingers still wiggling. "Fine," she sighed, "But only for a minute or two."

Of course!" he beamed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his trailer.

 

Inside was a lot larger than Alice had expected. It looked so small on the outside, but inside it was cosy.

He opened the curtains to let a little more light in and motioned for her to sit on the small sofa in front of him.

He cleared his throat in a theatrical manor, "That bottle next to you, pick it up. Now, would you be so kind as to examine it? Make sure it is new and not opened."

She turned to bottle this way and that, looking at it. The bottle cap was still on and the seal hadn't been broken. "Looks new to me."

He moved closer to her, "Do you have a coin? Oh no worries," he made a coin appear from behind her ear.

She smiled as he took the bottle from her hands.

He held it up in one hand and the coin in the other. He shoved them both together and Alice saw the coin was now inside the bottle of water, he handed it to her with a small bow.

She took it and examined it, trying to explain how the coin had entered. "How did you..."

He laughed at her facial expression, "I think I can do better than that."

"Better?" she saw he had a pack of cards in his hand. She watched amazed at the way he shuffled them in a complex way, but making it seem effortless.

He moved a small glass onto the table next to him and took a card from the pack. He placed it standing upright and began to carefully place the glass on top of it.

Alice shuffled over to it and looked closely. The glass was balancing on the single card. "Wha...how did you..."

He chuckled at her amazement. "It's not that difficult, honestly." but his smile was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, her face turned to a worried expression. It was Luke. "Sorry, I gotta take this, hello?"

The ginger couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but her face showed that that caller was not happy.

"Yes okay...okay, sorry. Yea I will be there in a minute...bye." she ended the call. "Sorry, I have to go." she looked up at her companion and saw he looked somewhat upset by this.

"It's okay, I have things I should be doing as well." he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Alice walked to the trailer door. "It was fun talking to you er..."

"Jerome, Jerome Valeska." he joined her at the door.

"Jerome, I'm Alice by the way."

"We should do this again sometime, maybe I could even teach you a few things."

"I'd like that." she walked down the few steps from his trailer and began to walk away.

"Oh Alice!"

She stopped and turned at his voice.

"One last trick eh?" he pulled the cards from his pocket. "Pick a card."

She looked down at the deck of cards spread out in his hands. She picked one and looked at it, it had a number written on there, a phone number.

"Just in case, you know?"

She looked up at him. "T-thanks..." she said hesitantly with a smile. "I really should..." She pointed behind her.

"See you around." he winked and disappeared into his trailer.

He watched as she walked away, his eyes not leaving her until she was out of sight.


	4. What Do You Wish?

Jerome lay on his bed.

The tv was making noise, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. He shuffled the cards in his hands, every time perfecting the complex shuffle.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it and looked at the screen. An unsaved number had sent a message, he smiled, she was quicker than he expected.

He saved the number under 'Alice' and replied. "Hey doll, how's things?"

A few moments later the phone buzzed again, "Not too bad, Luke was kinda annoyed I took so long. I forgot to post the letter as well. Could I ask a huge favor, could you post it for me?"

He smirked at her reply and looked over at the letter on the bedside table. "I have a better idea..." he waited for a reply.

"Oh?"

"How about I keep the letter and you come pick it up tomorrow?"

"Can't you just post it?"

"And where is the fun in that? If I post it, I wont be able to see your pretty face now would I?"

Alice's took a bit longer to reply this time. "Okay, what time is best for you?"

"I'm free whenever. How about you come over in the late evening? It will be quieter then."

"Sounds good, see you then."

Alice sent the last text and put her phone on charge. She lay in bed and closed her eyes.

That night, she dreamed.

 

She entered a dark room and switched on a light. After her eyes adjusted, she saw something. A person was sat on the floor on the other side of the room. She walked towards the figure, stopping when it groaned. After taking a few more steps she saw it was her boyfriend, Luke.

"Luke?" she knelt down in front of him.

He slowly looked up, then lunged for her with a growl.

She jumped back and was caught by someone, she turned to see Jerome.

He helped her up and she looked back at Luke, she saw he was chained to the wall. She heard carnival music play, the same song from her last dream.

"Bitch!"

Alice looked back at Luke.

"Ugly whore!"

She heard him shouting names at her, she began to back away until Jerome caught her by the wrist. She saw he was holding a knife, a large smile on his face and evil intent in his eyes.

"Dirty cow! Useless piece of shit!"

Her eyes switched between Jerome and Luke.

Jerome held the knife out to her.

"No one will ever love you, you're revolting! I'm the only one who ever will!"

She reached out for the knife.

"Look at you, you fat, disgusting worthless whore!"

She turned to Luke, knife in hand. Before she could understand what was going on, she was above him, thrusting the knife in and out of him. She heard his cries of mercy, his words were also swirling round her head along with the music.

After what felt like forever, she took a step back and saw what she had done.

Luke was laying dead, covered in blood.

She looked at her hands, also covered in his blood. She began to shake and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was spun round to see Jerome.

He took the knife from her and threw it on the floor with a smile, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

 

Alice shot awake, drenched in sweat. She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and recognized her surroundings.

What the hell was that about?

Alice found Jerome laying outside his trailer on a blanket.

He noticed her approach, "I've traveled to many places, but by far, your town is the best for start gazing."

She looked up at the clear sky. "They are beautiful. I could spend hours staring at them."

Jerome looked over to her, "Then lets." He motioned to the space on the ground next to him with a wide smile. "I even brought pillows."

Alice saw the pillow next to his head, she joined him on the blanket and lay her head down onto it.

"You know, some people believe they can wish on stars. Do you think they come true?"

"I...hope so..." she looked at Jerome. "What would you wish for?" she watched his face as he thought.

He moved onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. "Hmm...what would I wish for..." After a while, a smile crept onto his face. "A large house, servants, ponies, money and a load of beautiful women."

Alice laughed. "Somehow I don't think wishing on a star will get you all that."

"Oh darn," he pouted, "It seems I'm not too good at this wishing business. Tell me Alice, what would you wish for?"

"Nothing, I'm happy enough as it is."

He tutted, "You're not a very good liar doll."

She turned her head quickly as her eyes shot to him. "W-what?"

"I said, you're not a very good liar." He was looking up at the sky. "Now come on, tell me," He turned his head to hers, their faces inches away, his voice now a whisper, "What would you wish for?"

She saw he was holding the letter in the other hand so she could see it. When she did, her heart began beating that little bit faster, her voice was also a weak whisper. "I want to be free." Alice shut her eyes and moved her head down, so he couldn't see the tears.

Jerome pushed the letter back into his pocket, then took a finger and gently lifted her head back up to where it was. He moved his finger from her chin and wiped away the tear that had fallen to her cheek.

"Well, you never know, if you wish hard enough..." His voice trailed off.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin. "You think so?"

He nodded, then noticed her shiver. "Let's go inside." He jumped to his feet. "I have a new trick I want to show you."


	5. Caught

Jerome and Alice sat side by side on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around both of them.  
Alice moved her hand around the cards in a clumsy attempt to shuffle them.  
Jerome caught a few that fell out and chuckled.  
"My god this is so hard! You make it look so easy!"  
"It all takes practice doll, don't sweat it. Here," he placed his hand over hers and guided it, "Instead of doing that, try doing it like this instead." He moved her fingers a little and allowed her to shuffle the cards easier. "You're funny to watch."  
"Oh I'm glad I can entertain you!"  
"Most entertaining thing I've seen all week." he winked.  
She stuck her tongue out sarcastically, then brought her attention back to the cards.  
Jerome watched the mixture of content and concentration on her face. He looked down at her wrist and noticed a small bruise. He ran his fingers over it. "Did he do that?"  
Alice stopped what she was doing and looked at his hand.  
He saw her face change.  
She moved her sleeve over it and looked back at the cards.  
"Answer me." His voice was firm. "Did he do that?" he could feel his anger rising, but was trying to keep his cool.  
She paused again and quietly replied, "Yes." The cards were shuffled again, silence between them for a while.  
"Why do you stay with him?"  
She couldn't look at him. "I...I love him."  
Jerome's voice had become somewhat agitated. "Do you think he loves you when he does that?"  
"I should get going." Alice began to stand, but Jerome placed his arm out in front of her causing her to pause. She looked at him.  
He was still looking at the bruise. "What else does he do?"  
"Jerome-"  
His eyes were still on the bruise, but his voice was now full of climbing anger. "What else?" he snapped.  
Alice was taken by surprise, Jerome always seemed such an easy going guy. Then suddenly he changed into something like this? "Look it doesn't matter."  
"It does to me."  
She pushed his arm out of the way and stood up. "Well it shouldn't!" she began to walk to the trailer door. "I will see you around." She murmured as she placed her hand on the door handle, his voice made her stop.  
"At first, he only did it when you stepped out of line right? Now he does it without real reason."  
She looked back at him.  
He was still sat on the sofa, eyes to the floor. "It was okay at first, but over time it got worse. He makes you believe you deserve it, makes you believe he only does it because he loves you." Jerome stood up and turned his back to her. He took off his shirt and Alice could see old marks on his back.  
She took her hand off of the handle and took a few steps towards him, but stopped herself when he spoke again.  
"My mother used to find it fun to get drunk, have sex with a scumbag, then beat me. They used to make a whole night of it."  
"What made them stop?" she asked quietly.  
Jerome didn't answer this. He put his shirt back on and turned to her. "Now I want you to do something for me." His voice was firm and authoritative.  
"What?" she asked quietly, worried at what he was going to ask her.  
"Next time he does anything, anything, you tell me."  
"Why?"  
Jerome shook his head. "That doesn't matter."  
"He hasn't done it in months but-"  
Jerome leaned in swiftly and planted a kiss on her lips.  
Alice pulled back in surprise, but he had a hand on the back of her head, keeping her there. She relaxed into the kiss. It was the first affectionate touch she had felt for a long time.  
Jerome's lips left hers and he looked down at her as she opened her eyes. "Promise me."  
She nodded slowly, looking up at him. "I promise."

 

Alice checked the time, it was coming up to ten o'clock. Luke said he would be coming round in a bit, but she was so tried. Maybe a short nap would help. She lay in bed and shut her eyes.  
That night, she dreamed.

She was in Jerome's trailer, his bathroom. She was washing the blood from her hands as fast as she could, panicking. She looked up into the mirror and saw Jerome behind her.  
He wrapped one arm around her waist from behind, the other moved her brown hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss on her skin, this sent sparks flying through her.  
She looked down to continue washing her hands frantically.  
Jerome moved a towel in front of her and took her hands. After he had dried them, he turned her around slowly.  
She saw he also had blood on him, she reached back and grabbed the flannel she was using and began to clean his face.  
He stood and watched her, a smile on his face as always.  
She moved the flannel down his neck and washed the remaining blood from his bare chest. She stopped when he placed his hand on hers and looked up to his eyes. This time, it was her who brought him into a kiss.  
The ginger wrapped his arms around her tighter and depend the kiss. He began to work on her shirt, throwing it to the floor, then on her trousers.  
Before she knew it, she was on the bed with him straddling her.  
He leaned down slowly and placed a kiss on her lips, then her cheek, then her jawline and finally reached her ear. He whispered with a smile. "Kill him."

 

Alice awoke to see Luke stood above her. His arms folded and an angry look on his face.  
"Everything okay?" she asked nervously.  
Luke held up her phone after he lit a cigarette. "Who the hell is Jerome?"  
Alice opened her mouth but then changed her words. "He's just a friend."  
"Just a friend? Then why does he have my letter eh?"  
"I left it there the other day-"  
"You've seen him two days in a row?"  
"Look Luke I don't see what the problem is."  
He looked down at the phone and read out a text. "And where is the fun in that? If I post it, I wont be able to see your pretty face now would I?" he looked back to Alice, "calling you doll, pretty face? He's flirting with you!"  
"He was just joking," she smiled nervously as she sat up in bed, "He works at the circus, of course he's going to-"  
"The circus!" he shouted. "Is that the reason you wanted to go? To see him?"  
She climbed out of bed and stood in front of him. "No Luke, you've got it all-"  
"Was he the one who gave you that fucking rose?"  
"Yea, I think so, but-"  
He swiped a hand sharply across her face. "You two timing bitch!" he noticed the smell. "You've been there with him today haven't you? Is that were you went?"  
She chocked back the tears. "I went to get your letter..."  
He took a pull from his cigarette. "Where is it then?" he demanded sharply.  
She reached for her bag next to the bed, sheepishly opened in and reached in. Her eyes widened when she realised she had forgotten it. "I...must have left it-"  
He snatched the bag from her and emptied it out, a pack of playing cards fluttered down to the floor.  
Alice looked in surprise at them, when did Jerome put them in there?  
"Let me guess, a gift from your lover?"  
"He's not my lover!" she pleaded.  
"You met two times in a row, left my letter there so you could go back to see him again. Then you see him today and still left it there. I'm guessing you will be seeing him tomorrow as well?"  
"I-I will text him and ask him to-"  
Luke threw the phone on the floor and stomped on it a few times, smashing it into disrepair. He pushed her against the wall by the throat, the burning cigarette in the other hand and forced her to look at him. "This is the last time you step out of line." He moved the red bud closer to her skin.


	6. My Saviour

Jerome hadn't heard from Alice all day. Maybe she was just busy. Maybe he scared her off. He could be very forward, no that wasn't it. Maybe she was busy practicing with the cards he had planted in her bag, she did seem very keen on mastering it. No, that wasn't it either. Something didn't sit right with him, he didn't like that. She seemed fine when she left. Maybe she ran out of credit, or her phone was flat. Yes, that must be it.  
Anyway, he had his duties to do around the circus. He shoved his phone into his pocket, in hopes she would call and walked to the show tent.  
Alice sat slummed in the shower, softly washing her bruised skin. The cool water felt nice on her burns. She washed the last of the conditioner from her hair and wrapped herself in a towel.  
After drying her hair she sat on the bed and looked at the remains of her phone. She cried as she tried to put it back together.  
It wasn't going to work.  
How was she supposed to get hold of Jerome if she didn't have his number? She couldn't leave the house, Luke had locked her in again.  
She looked over to the scattered cards on the floor and began to pick them up.  
Wait, the cards. Jerome gave her a card with his number on.  
She opened the bedside draw and found the playing card with his number on. She rushed to the house phone and punched in the numbers as quickly as she could.

 

Jerome finished putting the mirror back in place. He was getting sick of people smashing up the mirror maze, at least he was away from the public for a while.  
He felt his phone buzz and looked at the screen. Unknown number. He ignored it, damn sales calls. But seconds after he put it back in his pocket it buzzed again. He sighed and pulled it out. Again, unknown number. He grunted and pressed answer. "I'm not interested!" he was about to end the call when he heard sobbing. "Hello?"  
"J-Jerome?" Alice asked quietly.  
"Alice!" he switched the phone to his other ear. "What's happened?"  
"He...Jerome he found my phone. He thinks I have been two timing with you...and now...now he...then he..." She began to sob harder.  
"Calm down doll, where are you?"  
"I'm at home...I can't get out. He's locked me in."  
"I know it. Stay there, I will come and get you."

 

He reached the house and knocked on the door frantically. "Alice!" he shouted.  
"Jerome!" Alice lifted the post flap open to see Jerome.  
He knelt down and looked through it, most of her face was covered with a hood. "Can you get out?"  
She shook her head. "No, he's locked all the doors and windows."  
Jerome tried to keep his rage at bay. "Stand back from the door."  
"Why?"  
He stood up, "Because I'm going to break it down."  
Alice didn't have to be told twice and moved out of the way. After a few tries, she watched the door push open a crack.  
Jerome pushed the door open and saw Alice stood in the middle of the room. He immediately approached her and wrapped his arms around her.  
She yelped as he did so.  
He moved away and looked down at her, confused. He placed his hands on either side of her face carefully and lifted it to see her bruised face. He took a deep breath and a small groan came from him. He took her hand and pulled her out of the house.  
"What are you doing?" she asked shocked.  
"Getting you out of there."  
"Wha- where are we going?"  
"My trailer."  
"But-"  
He turned to her sharply.  
Alice had never seen this look in his eyes. It scared her, but she felt safe. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that much.  
"No buts Alice. You are coming with me. Now you can either walk with me, or I can drag you there." the authority in his voice was overpowering. Something had sparked inside of him, something had been switched on. He had to keep his cool. Just a few more hours, he thought. That's all he needed.


	7. I Will Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning! This chapter has descriptions of injuries left on Alice after her abuse. Just a warning for those who may find this a trigger.

Alice was happy to step inside the trailer. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was safe here.

Jerome shut the door behind him and locked it, then he made his way to his windows and pulled all the curtains closed. After he did this, he turned to Alice. "Take it off."

"What?"

"The clothes. Take them off."

Alice looked at him, her eyes widened. "W-why?"

"Because I want to see what he has done to you."

Alice paused before replying. "You're...not going to...hurt him...are you?"

"Alice!" Jerome closed his eyes and took a breath to cool his temper, he lowered his voice and looked back at her. "Please, doll, just...do this for me."

After a few more seconds of hesitating, she decided to do as the ginger asked. She took her hood down to reveal her face.

Jerome looked upon it. She had a black eye, a split lip, still with fresh blood on it and a small cut on her hairline, which was also bleeding a little. He held back a groan and let her continue.

She unzipped the hoodie and placed it on the sofa.

Jerome noticed that the side of her shirt had blood on.

She held the bottom of her shirt and tried to pull it off, but winced at the pain in her shoulder and grabbed it.

He stood before her and without a word, took the bottom of her shirt and helped her take it off. His eyes fell to where she had winced and saw her shoulder was purple and black with bruises. It looked like she fell on it.. His theory was affirmed when he saw her rib cage matched her shoulder, along with a small gash here and there. He clenched his teeth and ran a finger over the bruised shoulder.

Alice shuddered at his touch as the tears that were in her eyes finally fell to her cheeks.

His hand moved between her breasts and he stopped when he saw familiar marks of a cigarette burn on her skin. Those he knew too well.

"Is this is?" he asked in a soft murmur.

She shook her head, her voice weak. "N-no..."

"Where else?"

Alice looked at Jerome. She moved her hand down to her belt buckle, but paused, unsure weather she should show or not.

Jerome's eyes met hers and he placed his hands over hers. "May I?"

She nodded slowly and looked away. His face was bad enough when he saw the marks so far, when he saw these, she didn't want to see his expression.

Jerome carefully undid her belt and slid it off, then worked on her jeans. He placed her hand on his shoulder so she could steady herself and helped her out of the clothing. At first, he saw her feet. They were fine, the bottom of her legs were fine also. But then his eyes moved up to her thighs. There were small bruises on the inside of her knees and he followed them as they led up to her inner thigh. They were getting darker and more violent. But nothing could prepare him for the amount of bruising and redness he saw around her underwear.

Alice was right to not look at his face.

Jerome stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Alice didn't know what to do, she just stood in the trailer, tears still falling. She couldn't look down, she couldn't look at her body. At what he had done. She heard Jerome behind her.

"Sit down." His soft voice said.

She sat on the sofa and saw he had a small bowl in his hand and a rag.

He sat on his knees on the floor and took the small cloth, dipped it in the bowl of water and looked at her. "It may sting." he took a finger and moved her face to look at him and began dabbing away the mixture of dried and fresh blood from her face.

Alice had no idea he could be this gentle.

After he had finished that, he placed the cool cloth on her cigarette burns. "Hold that there." he stood and rummaged in a draw for a few minutes, then returned with one of his shirts in hand. "It can get cold in here at night, put this on. It should be loose on you, so it shouldn't rub too much." he helped her put the shirt on and disappeared once more to take the bowl and rag back.

Alice could smell him on his shirt, it was a somewhat comforting smell to her.

In the bathroom, Jerome was trying his hardest to keep his anger at bay. He heard movement from Alice and saw her picking up her clothes. He walked over to her and took them from her. "I will sort them."

"But...I don't have any other clothes."

"Where will they be?"

Alice knew better not to t ask questions or argue with him. "In my room, second door on the left upstairs, there is a wardrobe. It has a few of my clothes in. Next to it, there is a chest of drawers with my underwear in. Also, I have some shoes lying about and maybe a jumper or two. There is a bag under my bed you can use, I know it will all fit in there."

"I will get it all." Jerome walked her over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

She slid in and sat as he moved the covers to her waist. She grabbed his hand when he attempted to walk away.

He didn't refuse her and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved some of the hair from the cut on her head, then his finger trailed down to her cut lip. "You need to sleep."

She nodded, then opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again.

"Say it."

After a short pause, she spoke. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"For...not listening to you...I should have...I should have just..."

Jerome pulled her into him as she sobbed. He placed a small kiss on her hair as he felt her arms wrap so tightly around him. She was clinging to him like she would never let go.

He looked out the small crack between the curtains and saw it was getting dark. Just a little longer.

Alice pulled back.

Jerome looked down at her, "better?"

She nodded.

"Now, before you got to sleep, I need you to do one last thing for me, doll."

Alice looked at him, "What?"

A smile crept on Jerome's face. "Smile."

She couldn't help but do so, causing Jerome's smile to widen.

"That's my girl!" he ran his fingers along her cheek to wipe the last of the tears.

Alice moved in a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you." she whispered.

Jerome placed his forehead against hers, still stroking her cheek. "He won't hurt you again doll, I promise. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"Now," he moved the pillows behind her and lay her down. "Get some sleep." he turned his attention to folding her clothes and placed them in a bag, he would wash them sometime. But right now, he had more important matters to deal with.

After he was sure Alice was asleep, he opened the trailer door and locked it behind him. He began to walk into the night.

He was looking forward to this.


	8. A Lesson

Jerome stood before the house. He noticed the door had been fixed, which meant Luke must have been home. He so hoped he was still there.

Upon entering, he didn't sense any other presence apart from his own. That was okay, it gave him some time to collect Alice's things like she had asked. He climbed the stairs and soon found her room. When he opened the door, her smell hit him. He indulged in it for a moment before stepping inside, she smelt so sweet. Like candy.

He found the bag she told him about under the bed, pulled it out and dropped it on the bed. He opened the wardrobe and took her clothes, placed them in the bag, then moved to the draw. After opening it, he couldn't help but smile when his eyes saw her underwear. He had to admit, it looked a lot better on her than it did in the draw. He shook the thought from his head, now was no the time. After placing them in the bag, he gathered the last of her things.

A noise sounded from downstairs.

Jerome paused zipping up the bag and listened carefully. From the heaviness of their footsteps, he could tell it was a man.

"Fucking door."

He recognized the voice, causing a smile to creep onto his face. He hadn't turned any of the lights on, so as far as Luke knew, he was alone.

Luke argued with the door, but managed to finally get it closed. With another swig from his beer , he walked into the kitchen. He switched on the light and walked to the refrigerator to grab some food. When he turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Jerome sat at the table, a smile on his face. "Hello Luke."

"Who the...how the hell did you-" Luke felt a sudden surge of pain struck through his head and he fell to the ground.

 

Luke's head felt as if it were about to burst. He opened his eyes and took a moment or two to focus. He was still in his house, the kitchen. After he recovered full consciousness, he tried to move, only to find he couldn't. He looked down and saw he was tied to the chair. His feet tied to the front two chair legs by what felt like rope. His hands were tied down to the table thanks to a mixture of hand cuffs and bolts.

Jerome sat on the opposite side of the table and watched him. "I never too you for the stuttering type."

Luke's attention shot to the ginger. "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?" he finally managed.

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself," Jerome stood up from the chair and stood by its side. "Jerome Valeska." he bowed, the smile still on his face.

"Jer-" Luke's eyes flashed as he realized who he was. "Where the hell is my girlfriend?"

"Finally the penny drops! Took you long enough." he smirked. Jerome walked closer to the captive Luke, "Seems you and I need to talk."

Luke tugged at his restraints, trying to break free. "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what Alice wants."

Luke seemed to listen intently to this comment.

Jerome broke his gaze from Luke and wandered behind him. "Do you know what she does every night, without fail?" Jerome looked out of the window. "She looks up to the stars and makes a wish." He turned to Luke, "Do you know what she wishes for?"

"What?" Luke spat.

"She wishes she could be free."

"Look mate do you have a point or are-" Luke was cut off by his own scream as Jerome plunged a knife into his hand on the table.

"I am talking!" he shouted. "Now, where was I?" his voice now calm again, "Oh yeah, she wishes to be free," he looked at Luke's tearful eyes and gritted teeth. "Free from you." He placed his hand on his chest. "Me? I'm just making her wish come true."

Luke tried to speak, but couldn't get a single syllable out.

"Hmm? What was that? You will have to speak up."

"You fucking bastard!" he screamed.

"Oh please, I drive a knife through your hand and all you can reply with is that?" Jerome sighed. "At least humour me." he pulled the knife from Luke's hand. "Now, would you like to try that insult again?"

Luke looked down at his hand, then at Jerome. "What the fuck do you want?"

"As I said, I have come here to make her wish come true." Jerome was admiring the blood on the knife. "And unfortunately for you, I can only see one way to do that. Would you like to take a guess as to what that is?"

Luke looked at the knife in Jerome's hand, then to Jerome's eyes. "You're gonna kill me?"

Jerome began to talk, but shot a look at Luke when he heard him laughing, he didn't like that.

"Yea, okay mate. You do that. I'd like to see you try."

Jerome held the tip of the knife against Luke's throat, he leaned down to his eye level. "I don't think you understand what's happening here, so let me help you out. You, are tied to a chair, I, am the one holding the knife. May I suggest you be a little more polite. Did your mother never teach you manners?"

Luke smirked, "No, but yours did when I fucked her."

"I didn't realize you were a necrophiliac." Jerome giggled.

Luke's smile faded as he watched Jerome walk to the end of the table.

"You're not the first I've had in this position and you will not be the last," Jerome admired the numerous knives he had laid out in front of him on the table top. "You see, I understand where Alice is coming from, wanting to be free and all. My mother was a lot like you, liked to beat me. Whether it be because of her anger or weather it be for pure fun, it always ended the same way. I would be left on the floor, battered and bruised. Like her, I wanted nothing more than to be free." he had decided on a knife. "I however, had the means to be free, to me it was simple. I would just kill my mother." Jerome closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little with a smile. "All the built up anger, frustration, hatred," he looked back at Luke. "But we both know Alice couldn't do that. That's why I'm here, to save her the trouble."

"You're insane..." Luke muttered. "Absolutely insane..."

"Insane? No, fair? Yes. See, ever since I laid eyes on that beauty I wanted her, but I knew there would be a catch. Then I saw you. I have fantasized many ways to kill you, but then I thought, hey, why not give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"A taste of my own medicine?"

"You beat her, burnt her, made her feel so worthless for...how long exactly?"

"Two years."

"Two years," he sang. "So now, you will endure the entirety of those two years of pain in the space of," he looked at the clock on the wall, "Shall we say an hour?"


	9. My Girl

Alice awoke slowly, the morning light streaming through the slot in the curtains. It felt as if she had been hit by a truck, but managed to get to her feet. She noticed a bag on the sofa, it was hers, she moved over to it and opened it. Inside was everything she had asked for. She smiled then heard running water. "Jerome?" she walked over to the bathroom.  
Jerome was standing over the sink washing his face. "You're awake."  
Alice noticed something on his hand, her eyes then moved to the sink. It was red. "Jerome..."  
"Did you sleep okay?"  
"Jerome..." her eyes still on the red liquid. "Is that...blood?"  
He finished up cleaning his face and took a towel to dry it.  
"Jerome, what have you done?"  
He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I took care of something."  
"Luke was there, wasn't he?"  
No reply.  
"Jerome what did you do!"  
He turned to her. "I did what you wanted, I set you free."  
Alice was confused for a second, but then it began to piece together. Her bag, he was at the house, the blood, it was Luke's. "You killed him?" she cried.  
"No."  
"N-no?" she tried to hold back the tears.  
"I knew if I killed him you would never forgive me. For some reason, which I will never understand, you still have feelings for him." Jerome's face showed him to be somewhat annoyed at this fact.  
Alice watched him move back into the main part of the trailer.  
"I simply gave him a taste of his own medicine. I made him endure all of the acts he did to you, within my ability to anyway."  
"So...he's not dead?"  
"No, but he is wishing he was. Needless to say, he wont be bothering you again."  
Alice didn't know how to feel. For the last two years of her life, all she knew was Luke. Now he was gone, out of her life for good.  
"Talk to me."  
She snapped out of her gaze as she heard Jerome. "I'm...sad, I will not deny that."  
That Jerome expected.  
"But, I'm...not heartbroken."  
That he did not.  
"He treated me bad Jerome, I knew one day there would come a time where I had to leave. I guess..."  
Jerome didn't interrupt her, he let her talk.  
"You know, I used to have dreams, about him. For the longest time they were nightmares, I was always running from him. But...then I met you."  
He turned at this to face her.  
"Since then, my dreams have been different. Sometimes you were in them. Sometimes they were...violent." she looked at him. "I was killing him and you were helping. Well, not helping, but...one time you gave me a knife, another you told me to kill him...I didn't understand them at the time. But now I do. Somehow, I knew you were going to be the one who set me free." she took a few steps until she was close to him. "Thank you." she placed a small light kiss on his lips.  
"You are welcome to stay here." he looked down at her. "If you wish to."  
She nodded, "Yes, I'd like that. But on one condition."  
"What?"  
"We kill him."  
Jerome's signature smile spread across his face. "That's my girl."


End file.
